creepypasta_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Kadan Docy
Alexis Kadan Docy, also known as the Undertakeress is a Lich who specializes in Blood Magic. Appearance Alexis is a young woman with a black marking near her right eye and a black bobcut. She also wears a black cloak with a black and red top marked by a spider. She also wears a black and red skirt and a pair of black and gray sandals and black and red arm bands with a pentagram necklace. She also has a pale complexion and black lipstick. History It was a cold stormy January night with snow falling as a trio of men named Bellman, Richard, and Devan entered a forest in search of the being that had killed two men and left nothing but their bones. As the trio entered into the forest with their RV, they sat up cameras Bellman looked at Devan as he said "Now we wait, the men were killed in their sleep." it was about midnight before they heard footsteps outside their RV, Devan sat up panicky as he grabbed a gun and sprinted out the door yelling into his walkie "Guys something's here! Something's here!" he kept shouting as he saw the silhouette of a woman standing before him. He aimed his gun at the shadowy figure and said "You come any closer and I'll fucking kill you slut!" he fired once into the air as the woman suddenly teleported. Devan looked around as he heard a feminine voice say "You die here." suddenly the woman slit his throat with a blade of crystalized blood. It was then that Bellman and Richard came running up guns in hands as they saw the corpse while the woman watched them from the forest. Bellman cried loudly as he shouted at the tops of his lungs hugging the body "Babe! No what did this to you no!" Richard patted his friends shoulder as Bellman quickly grabbed a gun and shot himself in the head infront of the older man. Richard stared in utter shock as he dropped to his knees and asked "What couldve caused this." as the woman walked up behind him and said "I am Alexis Kadan Docy. The Undertakeress." Richard quickly got into the RV and drove off as fast as he could never to look back at the forest again. Abilities Blood Magic Blood Ball Projection Blood Beam Projection Blood Blast Projection Blood Bomb Generation Blood Bullet Projection Blood Spike Projection Blood Vortex Generation Sanguine Breath Blood Blade Creation Blood Empowerment Regeneration Supernatural Endurance Supernatural Stamina Supernatural Speed Supernatural Strength Teleportation Habitat She mostly resides in an unknown part of the woods although no one has seen her lair. Weaknesses Aquaphobia - She is very afraid of water and even freezes if its dumped on her. Tether Severing - If her Tether to the living realm is broken then like most Liches shes will parish. Anger - Her own anger can cause her heart to give her physical pain which will inturn make her passout. Major Kills And Body Count Richard Law - Dead by Crystalized Blood Spikes Jorge Rodriguez - Dead by Blood Pressure Explosio Total Body Count - 21145 Category:KadanTheKrow